Redemption
by Say Word Son
Summary: A story about a former Team Rocket executive who find's himself battling in the league championship against former friends
1. Chapter 1

The disoriented grunt stumbled into his commander's office, he didn't know how the commander would react to the news. "Umm..uh e-excuse me sir, I have order's from Giovanni" He managed to spit out. "...go on" The commander said. He turned his chair around so he was now facing the nervous grunt, he had no clue why the grunt's always acted like this around him. The grunt froze as he saw the commander's ice blue eye's starring straight at him. The commander's face showed no emotion, in fact no one had seen the commander even crack a smile ever since he joined the organization, he was just as intimidating as Giovanni, if not more. No one knew why he joined or how he became such a high ranking official in such a short amount of time. Most started off as a grunt, or if they were really talented, an admin, but the commander pretty much started off as Giovanni's right hand man.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" The commander said coldly, snapping the grunt out of his trance. "Oh-uh s-sorry sir, Giovanni has resigned, you are now the official leader of Team Rocket." The grunt said. He watched his new boss' face, hoping to see a sign of emotion. Nothing. "Please leave." The boss said closing his eyes. "Yes sir!" The grunt said, closing the door as he left. The boss got out from behind his desk and walked over to his window, as he starred out at the night sky he thought about his time before Team Rocket, before he was sad all the time, a time when he wasn't referred to as commander, back when he was simply Corey from Pallet Town.

"What you thinking about?" A voice said. Corey recognized this voice, a voice from the past, the voice of his one time rival and best friend. "It took you a year to defeat him?" He asked. "He was a lot stronger than you give him credit for. Didn't he defeat you?" The rival said. "You and I both know that he cheated, and if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here" Corey said. "Do you know how many Pokemon I've helped that man capture?"

"No but I do know one thing." the rival said, "with Giovanni's defeat, you're free." he approached the window. He pushed it open and grabbed a small ball off his waist band, the top half was red while the bottom half was white, the middle divided the ball with a black line, and also had a button on it. The rival pressed on the button causing the ball to open up, the red light that came out of the ball soon turned into a large orange dragon, who floated just outside of the window. "It's time for you to start over, the Pokemon league championship is in one month, I hope to see you there" The rival said before he jumped onto the Dragonite's back. The dragon flew off, leaving Corey alone in his office. "I'll see you there, Keem"

Corey opened the top drawer of his desk, revealing six pokeballs, he grabbed them all and left his office, running into an admin on the way. "Congratulation's on your promotion sir!" She said with a smile. "Save it, from here on out Team Rocket has disbanded" Corey said, " Spread the word and evacuate the building, it's coming down in five minutes" "yes sir!" she said before running off. Corey walked off in the opposite direction and towards the holding cage's, where Team Rocket held all of it's stolen Pokemon. He walked into the room and towards the machine in the center of it. Most of the Pokemon looked at Corey with fear in their eyes, he had helped capture most if not all of them. He pressed a few buttons and the cages opened, all the Pokemon fled. 'It's the least I could do' Corey thought as he left the room and about three minutes later, the building.

Outside the base there was a sea of black uniforms, all the rockets had successfully evacuated the building. " Today is a new chapter in all of our lives, the death of Team Rocket will lead to the birth of our new life" Corey said before he grabbed a pokeball out of his pocket, he pressed the button in the middle and released the Pokemon inside. A large orange dragon who's tip of it's tail was engulfed in a powerful flame. It let out a roar as it was released, it was Corey's first pokemon, a gift from the local professor, Professor Oak. "Charizard, Fire Blast" Corey said calmly. Upon command the large pokemon fired a giant ball of fire, setting the building on fire. All of the grunt's and admin's left before the building could be burnt to the ground, but Corey stayed and watched his prison burn all alone, or so he thought.

"Umm, e-excuse me sir?" a cowardly voice said. Corey turned around and saw the same grunt that delivered the news of Giovanni's defeat. "you don't have to call me that anymore...I'm sorry what was your name again?" Corey asked. "My name's Tommy, I'm from Lavender Town" He replied. "What are you going to do now that Team Rocket is dead, Tommy?" Corey asked. "I'm not sure" Tommy said, looking down at the ground. "I heard that the Pokemon league championship is starting in a month." Corey said looking at the grunt. "Yeah, maybe I'll try that" Tommy said.

Corey climbed onto Charizard's back, "I'll see you there" He said as the fire pokemon lifted itself off the ground. "Wait! Where are you going?" Tommy asked. And for the first time in over a year, the commander smiled, "I'm going home"


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Oak was feeding the pokemon breakfast, a daily routine, when he noticed a large pokemon flying towards Pallet Town, a smile appeared on the old mans face, "he's home" he said. The large pokemon landed in front of Oak's laboratory, it's owner returned it to it's pokeball before walking into the lab. "It's been how many years and still haven't learned how to knock?" Oak said, laughing. "Sorry, gramps" The person said. "It's fine my boy, so what brings you back to Pallet, Keem?" The professor asked. "I've come to pick up a pokemon" Keem replied with a huge grin on his face. "Oh, THAT pokemon" Oak said walking to the freezer.

After getting his pokemon, Keem left the lab but spotted a figure standing just on the outskirts of town. 'He's too ashamed off himself to even enter his hometown' He thought to himself. The figure just stared at the town, a place he once called home. "Is this how Corey feels? Too ashamed to face the townspeople?" He said aloud. "No, I feel the exact opposite" The figure turned around and saw the person he was just talking about. "Personally, I can't wait to return home." Corey said. "Then why haven't you?" The figure asked. "I could ask you the same thing" Corey said. "I promised myself that I wouldn't return until I've become League Champion." The figure replied, "Now answer my question, why haven't you returned?" "I'm not ready, what I've done is far worse than anything you've done, the people will forgive you, hell even old man Oak will forgive you." Corey said, "I came here because I thought I was ready to face the town...I was wrong"

"Hey, you remember when we started our journey? You, me, and Keem?" the figure asked. "Yeah, you gave Keem his first loss over there" Corey said pointing to a patch of land. "Time flies. Will I see you at the championship next month?" The figure asked. "Yeah, you'll see me holding the trophy over my head" Corey laughed. "I'll see you then, Corey" The figure said before turning back to the town. Corey turned in the opposite direction and started to walk towards Viridian City. "See ya later, Jandro" He said to his old friend.

As Corey neared Viridian City, he saw a battle taking place between a buff Hispanic man and a middle aged man. "Growlithe, ember!" The old man commanded. The small dog pokemon shot small fireballs at a large round rock like pokemon, the fire bounced off barely doing any damage. "Golem, finish it off with Earthquake!" The buff guy said. Golem did as his trainer said, stomping it's large foot against the ground and causing a small earthquake below the fire type, ending the battle. Just by watching that short battle Corey could tell that this buff guy was a powerful trainer. "Thanks for the exciting battle meng" The buff guy yelled to the old man who was already walking off. "Exciting? You dominated the battle" Corey said walking up to the trainer. "My name's Corey" He said extending his hand. "Every battle is exciting meng, and I'm Hansel" The buff guy said shaking Corey's hand.

"So what are you doing out here, just battling random trainers?" Corey asked. "Well I came to battle the Viridian gym leader but I found out that he quit. So now I'm just training for the Pokemon League since their allowing trainer's with seven badges enter this year." Hansel replied while returning his Golem. "I'll see you there then" Corey said walking further into the city. "Alright meng, later!" Hansel said waving.

Corey wasn't sure what he was going to do in Viridian now, he originally intended to train there but with the League coming up soon, more and more trainers would be training there. And that's when he thought of the ideal place to train, "Go Charizard!" Corey said releasing his pokemon. "Fly to Mt. Ember!"

For the next month trainers all over Kanto trained hoping to achieve one goal, to become League Champion, but it won't be an easy task, with only the most powerful trainers entering it would surely be quite the show...

_And that's the end of the chapter, I didn't want to get into detail about each character training so when the next chapter starts it'll pick up at the beginning of the League Championship. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybody listen up while I explain the rules of the tournament" A man in a suit said into a microphone. Hundreds of participants were in a gymnasium with dozens of small battlefields around them. "You will be placed into one of eight blocks, the champions of each block will then face off against each other, the one that ultimately wins will be crowned the new Pokemon League Champion!" The announcer said.

The participants were then placed into their respective blocks and started their battles. Corey dominated his block, defeating each of his opponents with Charizard. After being declared champion of his block, Corey looked at the other block champions. Not surprisingly Keem was there, he also had easily disposed of his opponents, often winning with just one move. Hansel made it through his block and was one of the block champions. Corey saw one of the block champions who had his face covered by a hood, 'Jandro' Corey thought, knowing that it was his old friend. He then saw a face that surprised him, Tommy had not only won all of the qualifying badges, but he also somehow made it through his block and emerged as a block champion. Corey didn't recognize the other three block champions, one was a large red man with glasses. One of the the others was talking to Keem, they were chatting like old friends. The last guy was tall and built like a rock, he was having a sit up contest with Hansel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please turn your attention to the very expensive jumbo-tron 5000, where we will reveal the bracket for the tournament!" The announcer said. The contestants and the everyone packed into the stadium all looked up at the jumbo-tron to see the match ups.

Corey vs Hansel

Kevin vs Tommy

Keem vs Nathan

Jandro vs Robert

After seeing that he would be facing off against Hansel, Corey looked over at his opponent, who simply grinned and gave Corey a thumbs up. The large red man was staring daggers into Tommy, who shrugged it off, the two defiantly had a history. Keem and Nathan looked at each other, "Think you can win this time?" Keem said, extremely confident. "Yeah, you're going down this time" Nathan said, stroking his mustache. That only left Jandro and Robert, who strangely didn't even acknowledge each other, Jandro stood still with his head down while Robert had switched to doing push ups.

"Can we please have Corey and Hansel down to the battle field" The announcer said, his voice booming over the intercom. Both competitors stood in their respective places just outside the battlefield. Hansel stood there shirtless, he had a pokeball on each one of his abs. "Aye, good luck meng!" He yelled, giving Corey a thumbs up. "In this round you will both be able to use only three pokemon apiece with no substitutions, the winner will advance to the next round while the loser goes back home! Now what we've all been waiting for, release your first pokemon!" The announcer said as the crowd erupted into cheers.

_Don't you hate cliffhangers? lol_


	4. Chapter 4

"Go!" Both trainers yelled,throwing their pokeballs. Corey looked at Hansel's first choice, Golem. Just as Corey expected. Hansel on the other hand just stared in awe of the giant pokemon facing off against his Golem, "Gyarados" He he whispered, stunned by Coreys first choice. Gyarados started the battle off with a powerful Hydro Pump attack but Golem used Rollout to dodge the attack and then continued it to land a hit which did minimal damage. Gyarados suddenly summoned a gigantic wave of water and brought it down, crashing into the field, but when the water cleared Golem was nowhere to be found. "He's underground!" Corey yelled. Golem then jumped out from underneath Gyarados but the dodged it and used wrap to confine it. "Now finish it!" Corey said. Upon hearing his trainer's request, Gyarados unleashed another powerful Hydro Pump attack.

"Golem return, now go Houndoom!" Hansel said releasing his next pokemon, a dark/fire type from the Johto region. The dog like pokemon jumped at Gyarados and bit down on the giant dragon, who in return flung the dog off. The water type tried to jump towards Houndoom but the dark type avoided the Tackle and unleashed a Fire Blast on the Gyarados, leaving a burn mark on the dragon's stomach, Houndoom then hit Gyarados in chest with a Take Down while also taking some damage itself. Houndoom went to end it with a Flamethrower but Gyarados countered with a Dragon Rage attack. The two attacks met midway each pokemon struggled to get the advantage over the other but Gyarados overpowered Hundoom finally knocking the fire type out.

Hansel returned his pokemon and went to throw out his last one when something strange happened. "Gyarados has fainted!" the ref announced. 'That burn did a lot more damage than I thought it would' Corey thought as he returned the water type. "Hansel this is your last pokemon while Corey still has two left, continue the battle!" The ref said, stating the obvious.

Both trainers released their pokemon at the same time, infront of Corey stood a green praying mantis looking pokemon with blades for arms, Scyther. "We're gonna squash that bug!" Hansel said. To his pokemon. Corey couldn't blame Hansel for thinking that, Hansel's last pokemon was a tall, humanoid pokemon with four arms, it's whole body covered in muscles, Machamp. "Go ahead and try" Corey said smirking. He knew that Scyther could handle a Machamp. Scyther was given to Corey when he was forced to join Team Rocket, and Scyther had not only defeated but killed bigger and badder pokemon than this Machamp.

Machamp ran towards Scyther with its arm cocked back, its fist glown white, a sign of a Mega Punch attack. The bug pokemon wasn't fazed by this at all and jumped over the bulky pokemon, smacking it in the head with the dull part of its blade,which only pissed off the Machamp, who ran at Scyther again this time trying to take it out with a strong chop, but the bug avoided this attack aswell, jumping off Machamps back and into the sky. "Gotcha! Machamp, Seismic Toss!" Hansel said. Machamp nodded and jumped into the air, "Now Scyther, Double Team!" Corey said. Just as the fighting type reached it, the bug type split into four Scythers. Confusing the bulky pokemon grabbed onto the nearest one, only to find it to be transparent . The three remaining Scyther ran circles around Machamp, performing a Swords Dance to increase its power. Machamp then suddenly hit the ground and felt a sharp pain hit him in the chest. "One more time Scyther! Air Cutter" Corey said as his pokemon landed behind Machamp with its blade glowing a light blue before it swung it forward knocking the Machamp out, and ending the battle.

"The winner of the battle is Corey from Pallet Town!"


	5. Chapter 5

"The winner of the battle is Corey from Pallet Town!" The ref announced as Corey and Hansel walked towards each other. "That was a great battle meng!" Hansel said with a huge smile on his face, "If you're ever up for a rematch you can find me in the rock tunnel by the power plant, I usually do all of my training there." Just then a quick scene flashed in Corey's head and he smiled, finally remembering where he had seen Hansel's face before. "I'll be sure to do that" Corey said as the two shook hands and walked off the field.

Corey walked back into the trainer's locker room and was greeted by Tommy, who gave him a head nod. Corey looked at the giant television that they had in the locker room and saw Keem on it, obviously about to battle against Nathan.

"This is going to bad" Corey said. "Why do you say that?" Tommy asked. "Keem doesn't play, he'll destroy anyone in battle, no matter who it is, just watch" Corey said. This caught everyone's attention as all five of the competitor's tuned into the battle at hand.

Both trainers released their pokemon, Nathan's was a big brown bug with a pair of claws on top of it's head, Pinsir. While Keem had something powerful out, a large orange dragon, Dragonite.

Pinsir didn't have a chance to even get an attack off as Dragonite immediately took him out with a Flamethrower attack. Nathan returned the bug type and released his second pokemon, a long blue dragon, Dragonair, the pre-evolved form of Dragonite. It didn't matter though, Dragonite attacked first with a Thunderbolt, the Dragonair responded by trying to use a Thunder Wave but Dragonite flew above the wave and hit Dragonair with a Blizzard attack, defeating another one of Nathan's pokemon in dominating fashion. "And who's the last pokemon?" Keem asked, "Is it that little Pikachu?"

"No, she's still injured from our last battle" Nathan said as he returned Dragonair and threw his last pokeball. The red energy flew out of the ball and shaped into a giant gray prehistoric pokemon, Aerodactal. The Aerodactal flew around the battlefield, trying to make it harder for Dragonite to attack, but the dragon didn't even attempt an attack, instead it just stood there, waiting for Aerodactal to make a mistake that it could capitalize on. It wasn't long before Nathan's pokemon flew high into the sky, and came diving down towards Dragonite, who remained motionless, that is until Aerodactal got close enough. A bolt of lightning struck the flying/rock type down, it remained conscious however and it was slowly getting up. Dragonite walked up to the fallen pokemon and opened it's mouth, an orange beam of energy built up inside the dragon's mouth before it ultimately fired, hitting Aerodactal at point blank range and knocking the pokemon out. "Keem and Dragonite win with a point blank Hyper Beam, and what a showing by Keem, who's Dragonite single handily swept Nathan's team!" The announcer said over the intercom.

Everyone in the locker room was stunned at how dominant Keem was. A smile crept onto Keem's face as he looked at Nathan, "I told you. You can never beat me." Keem said to his old friend, who instead of being angry, smiled at how cocky his friend acted. 'He can act as cocky as he want's , no one in this tournament is strong enough to stop him...well maybe there is one' Nathan thought, but he was cut off before he could finish his thoughts. The ref was trying to hurry him and Keem off the field.

"Can we please get Tommy and Kevin to the battlefield"

Tommy turned away from the TV and noticed his opponent had already left for the battlefield. "You were right, Keem's no joke" Tommy said before he got up and headed to the battlefield. "Man I thought you were an tough opponent, but Keem..he's just on another level meng" Hansel said walking up towards Corey.

Corey looked around, there was a look of shock on Robert's face and the giant man did a horrible job to hide it. He couldn't blame him, it was hard to remain confident after watching Keem's battle. And even though he had his face hidden, Corey could tell that Jandro was amazed by how powerful Keem had gotten since the beginning of their journey. It was around this time that Keem walked into the locker room, a look of boredom on his face.

_Tune in next week to see Tommy vs Kevin, also don't forget to review, it keeps a playa motivated_


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone turned their attention back to the television, where they saw Tommy and Kevin each throwing out a pokeball.

In front of Tommy there was a two headed purple pokemon floating in the air. "Weezing" The pokemon said. Corey recognized the pokemon, it was given to Tommy when he first joined Team Rocket as a Koffing, then in a practice battle against Corey it evolved. And in front of Kevin there was a horse with a mane made of fire, and a horn on its head, Rapidash.

"Rapidash, Take Down!" Kevin commanded. The fire type took off towards Weezing with blazing agility.

In the locker room...

"Hey why isn't Tommy doing anything?" Robert asked. "Just watch" Corey and Keem said in unison, they could see what Tommy had up his sleeve.

Back on the battlefield...

Weezing remained floating in place until Rapidash got close enough, "Now use Self Destruct!" Tommy said. Rapidash had ran right into the trap, the explosion knocking both pokemon out. "Why did you do that?" Kevin asked angrily. "Don't be such a cry baby, you have two pokemon left" Tommy replied while returning his fallen Weezing. 'I've never seen Tommy act like that. These two must have some kind of history.' Corey thought as Kevin returned Rapidash.

Nearly half of the field was taken up by Kevin's next pokemon, a large round pokemon that happened to be sleeping. "Wake up Snorlax!" Kevin yelled. In contrast to Kevin's selection, Tommy sent out a smaller pokemon, a much smaller one. "Go Dugtrio!"

"Like that little thing is gonna do anything to my Snorlax." Kevin laughed before making the first move, "Snorlax use Body Slam". The huge pokemon jumped onto Dugtrio, stomach first, but when it got up everyone noticed that Dugtrio was gone. Confused, Snorlax looked into the small hole where Dugtrio had once been.

Suddenly the earth underneath Snorlax started to shake before lifting up and hitting the gigantic pokemon into the air, an Earthquake attack. 'This is where Tommy's inexperience comes back to haunt him' Keem thought as he saw Tommy already celebrating. But that stopped as soon as Snorlax fell out of the sky and onto Dugtrio, once again both pokemon were knocked out. "Only an idiotic Rocket grunt would celebrate a victory before he won" Kevin said.

'And there it is' Corey thought, 'they were friends that went their separate ways after Tommy joined Team Rocket'

"Really? Because to me it sounds like someone is jealous that they weren't strong enough to even make it into Team Rocket." Tommy responded as both trainers called back their pokemon.

Both trainers grabbed their last pokeballs and released their last pokemon. Kevin released a gigantic metallic snake like pokemon from the johto reigon, Steelix. Tommy on the other hand chose a light yellow fox with multiple tails, Ninetales.

Knowing that the odds where now stacked against him, Kevin had Steelix start the battle by burrowing underground, Tommy saw right through his strategy however and had Ninetails use Double Team. "You gonna hide all day?" Tommy asked, taunting his rival. "We're not hiding, we're just waiting for the perfect chance to strike" Kevin replied and with his last word Steelix came back above ground and tried attacking one of the Ninetails, but hit the wrong one, giving the real Ninetails a chance to hit a Flamethrower on Steelix who let out an scream before it fainted.

Kevin glared at Tommy as they both returned their respective pokemon. "Go back to Lavender Town" Tommy said before walking off. Not getting a chance to reply, Kevin stood there speechless, he couldn't believe that Tommy had just beaten him.


	7. Chapter 7

"We need Jandro and Robert to the battlefield" The announcer said over the speakers.

Corey watched as Jandro left the locker room, his face still hidden by a oversized hood. He was still ashamed of something that most were sure he would be forgiven for.

Just then Tommy walked in and was congratulated by Hansel. "Hey Tommy, nice battle!" Corey called out. "Thanks man, you know what that means though right?" Tommy asked, walking over to where Corey sat.

"That you're gonna be eliminated in the next round" Keem said interrupting the conversation, while keeping his attention to the Television that was in front of him. "What makes you say that?" Tommy asked, confused. "Stop asking stupid questions, the battle's starting" Keem replied, turning everyone's attention back to the TV, and just in time to see the trainers release their first pokemon.

Back on the battlefield...

On Robert's side of the field there was an average sized brown pokemon with stretchy legs, a fighting type, Hitmonlee. And on Jandro's side there was a large bear, Ursaring.

"Looks like Ted finally evolved." Keem said, remembering his first battle with Jandro and the Tediursa he used.

Corey looked at the image of Jandro on the screen and knew that even though he had a type disadvantage, that the mysterious man was smiling under his hood.

"Hitmonlee start it off with a High Jump Kick!" Robert commanded as his pokemon lept towards the Ursaring. "Ted, use Protect then follow it up with Aerial Ace." Jandro said.

A green wall covered Ursaring as Hitmonlee came crashing into it, protecting the normal type from the attack. Ted's claws then had a white glow to them as it swiped at Hitmonlee, the attack hit, sending the fighting type back to its side of the field, Hitmonlee staggered back to its feet, barely able to hold itself up from the super effective attack.

"Hitmonlee! Use Jumping Kick!" Robert said as the fighting type jumped towards Ursaring yet again looking for a successful kick. "Now!" He yelled, upon hearing that, Ted opened his mouth and fired a orange beam of energy at Hitmonlee, knocking it out and winning the round.

"Return Hitmonlee, now go Hitmonchan!" Robert said, returning the kicking pokemon and sending out the punching pokemon.

"Hit it with a Focus Punch!" Robert said taking advantage of Ted having to recharge after using Hyper Beam. Ted let out a cry of pain as it was hit in the stomach with the Focus Punch and quickly in the jaw from a Mach Punch. "Ted, use Earthquake!" Jandro said as Ted stomped on the ground causing a earthquake, but Hitmonchan dodged the attack by hitting the Ursaring with a Sky Uppercut that knocked the bigger pokemon back, Ted's claws once again had a white glow to them as it attacked Hitmonchan with a powerful Aerial Ace.

Hitmonchan fell backwards but quickly recovered, hitting Ted with a lightning fast Mach Punch. "Ted end this with a Hyper Beam!" Jandro commanded.

The Ursaring show a powerful orange beam that hit the punching pokemon dead on but when the smoke cleared Hitmonchan was still up, it looked drained but was still up. "What? How?" Jandro yelled. "I had Hitmonchan use Endure" Robert said, smirking. "Now finish it with Revenge!" Hitmonchan's fist's had a deep red shine to them as it knocked the giant normal type out.

"That was great Ted" Jandro said returning the pokemon. "Now go Raichu!" Jandro said sending out the evolved form of Pikachu. "Quick, use Mach Punch!" Robert commanded, trying to get the lead early on. But Raichu struck first with a Quick Attack that knocked the punching pokemon out.

"Return, now for my strongest pokemon. Go Kingler!" Rob said, releasing the giant lobster. "Raichu take that chump out with Thunder!" upon hearing the command Raichu unleashed the powerful electric attack only for it to hit a green shield that protected Kingler from the would be attack. Kingler then shot a ball of mud at the mouse pokemon. "Raichu dodge that Mudshot with Agility" Jandro commanded. The electric type did as its trainer said then hit Kingler with a Quick Attack.

But Kingler recovered quickly and decked Raichu with a powerful Crabhammer, knocking the electric type flat on its back. Kingler scurried over to Raichu while its claw glowed white. Thinking quickly, Jandro had Raichu use Double Team, creating three copies of the electric type, one of which were destroyed by Kingler's Crabhammer. Raichu then used Quick Attack but Kingler once again used protect causing Raichu to bounce off the green sheild but then quickly struck with a Thunder, Paralyzing the water type. Jandro took advantage of this by having Raichu use Slam, knocking the water type out and giving Jandro the win.

'One step closer to acceptance' Jandro thought while returning Raichu


	8. Chapter 8

"And with that battle the action for today comes to an end, please join us tomorrow when the dominating Keem will face off against the mysterious trainer, Jandro! In a five on five battle, buts that not all folks, the up and coming trainer, Tommy will face a man who seemingly dropped off the face of the earth for an entire year before returning to active competition, Corey! Congratulations to all competitors who have made it to the semi finals and we will see you all tomorrow!" The announcer said.

Outside the arena...

Jandro stood under a tree starring at the night sky, when someone interrupted him. "What do you want Keem?" he asked not even looking at his childhood rival. "Do you really think you can defeat my team?" Keem asked. "Of course I can, I've had your number ever since our first battle, or has your memory faded?" Jandro replied, he still had his back turned to Keem. "No, I remember that. I also remember that even after all that, you still weren't given a Pokedex or a starter from Professor Oak" Keem shot back, this got Jandros attention snap away from the sky. "What. Do. You. Want." Jandro asked, Keem could see that his eyes matched the anger in his voice. "How confident are you that you'll win?" Keem asked. "One hundred percent" Jandro answered. "Then how about a wager?" Keem said with a smirk on his face. "What exactly do you have in mind?" Jandro asked.

"When I win, you have to face your fear, return to Pallet Town and reveal what you did" Keem said. "No" Jandro answered quickly. "You do realize that I could reveal it myself right? But maybe, just maybe, if you defeat me, I'll forget that it even happened." Keem said. 'Is it worth the risk?' Jandro asked himself before letting out a sigh, "deal".

And with that Jandro walked away, still wondering if he made the right decision or not. Corey walked out from the shadows behind Keem. "Why are you doing this to him Keem?" Corey asked. "He's stressing himself over nothing, something that he has redeemed himself for many of times over. I won't let it continue, I'm not gonna let one of my friends destroy himself." Keem said walking off. 'He always has good intenions...even if you goes about them the wrong way' Corey thought looking to the night sky, 'I guess I should head back to the hotel as well, I've got a big battle tomorrow'

The next day...

Keem, Jandro, Tommy, and Corey were all in the locker room alongside the already eliminated competitors. Jandro was leaning against the wall, eyes shut, he was concentrating on his upcoming battle. Keem sat on the bench starring at the floor, strategizing every single move he would make. Corey was laying down on the same bench, throwing a pokeball up into the air and catching it. Tommy was easily the nervous of the four active competitors, fiddling the pokeballs that were latched onto his belt. "Will Jandro and Keem please report to the battlefield" The announcer said. Both trainers calmly walked out of the locker room, ready for the upcoming battle.

Corey opened his eye and saw Tommy fidgeting. "Tommy, stop it" He said making the former grunt jump, "Yes sir" Tommy said saluting. "I'm not your commander anymore, so stop doing that and turn the TV on" Corey replied. "Yes commander" Tommy ran over to the TV and turned it on. Jandro and Keem had just made it to the field. "And Tommy, calm down. You're gonna do great out there" Corey said, it looked as if he had given Tommy some confidence. "Even though you're gonna lose" Corey finished.

"The following battle will be a five on five, no substitutions and a winner will be declareed once he defeats all five of the opposing trainers pokemon" The announcer said, "Trainers please release your first pokemon!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The following battle will be a five on five, no substitutions and a winner will be declareed once he defeats all five of the opposing trainers pokemon" The announcer said, "Trainers please release your first pokemon!" The referee said.

Both trainers released their first pokemon at the same time. Infront of Keem stood the gigantic dragon, Dragonite. And infront of Jandro stood a large light purple pokemon with a dangerous looking horn ontop of its head, the drill pokemon, Nidoking.

Dragonite jumped into the air and went to Slam its weight onto Nidoking but the poison/ground type side stepped and kicked the dragon type twice, barely doing damage with the Double Kick. Dragonite rocketed towards Nidoking and hit its opponent with a Wing Attack. Dragonite's fist had a orange glow to it as the dragon went for a Dynamic Punch but the drill pokemon hit Dragonite at the same time with a Dynamic Punch of its own, both pokemon were knocked back a bit before charging towards one another again, this time they met with simultaneous Headbutts, knocking each other back once more.

Nidoking reacted first by following up with a Horn Attack that knocked Dragonite down. The ground type then stomped on the ground, making it shake violently, causing an Earthquake that hit the downed flying type. Dragonite tried getting up but Nidoking

decked him between the eyes with an Ice Punch, Nidoking's offensive flurry had once again kept the dragon on the ground. Dragonite slowly got up and opened its mouth, an orange energy built up.

"Nidoking, take the hit!" Jandro said, shocking everybody watching. Dragonite then fired the Hyper Beam, directly hitting Nidoking, and dealing a lot of damage, but Nidoking still stood tall as it braced itself for the attack. "Now end it with Blizzard!" Jandro shouted as sever blocks of ice dropped from the sky and hit Dragonite, knocking it out.

Back in the locker room...

"What? That's impossible!" Tommy said in shock, "Dragonite has dominated everyone here so far!" Corey watched on in silence with a smirk on his face, 'Now things are gonna get good'

Back to the battlefield...

"Return Dragonite, go Kabutops!" Keem said, sending out a brown pokemon with two scythes as arms, the shellfish pokemon, Kabutops. The rock/water types right arm glew white before it Slashed Nidoking, knocking the weakened pokemon out with one hit.

"And Kabutops picks up the scraps after Dragonites Hyper Beam did most of the work" The announcer said as Jandro returned Nidoking and sent out a buff version of Poliwhirl, The tabpole pokemon, Poliwrath.

Kabutops dashed towards poliwrath and landed a Slash but didn't leave unscathed as Poliwrath wrapped its arms around Kabutops neck and started squeezing, trapping the rock/water type in a Submission. Poliwrath continued its onslaught by throwing its opponent into the air.

"Now, Strength!" Jandro said as Poliwrath's fist glew white and the water type pokemon landed multiple punches on Kabutops. "You did a good job at reducing my pokemon's health but it was useless" Keem said, confusing Jandro. Until large green orbs shot out from Poliwrath and into Kabutops, doing major damage to Jandro's water type. Kabutops scythe remained gray as it Cut Poliwrath, right before it fainted it managed to hit a Water Gun.

"Now down two, who will Jandro choose next? And how does he plan to get himself out of this hole?" The announcer said as Jandro grabbed another pokeball off his belt and threw it onto the battlefield. Out popped Raichu, ready for battle.

"Raichu, end it with Thunder!" Jandro said. "Yeah, like that's gonna work" Keem said laughing, how could Jandro make such a rookie mistake? Keem left Kabuto to take the attack knowing that the attack wouldn't effect the half rock type. Everyone looked on in shock as the clouds above blackened and crackled with electricity and in the blink of an eye, a giant thunder bolt struck zapping Kabutops and knocking it out!

Keem quickly returned the defeated pokemon, "You got lucky, I forgot that your Poliwrath soaked Kabutops, making your electric attack super effective" Keem said before grabbing a pokeball, "Feel destruction! Go Tyranitar!"


End file.
